Road To Many Paths
by Chibi-Dears XD
Summary: Allen Walker was runninglate to a captain's meeting, when he runs into non other than Kanda Yuu. Together, they have to find Road Camelot Just click the dang story button, and you can probabaly come up with a better discription. Female!KandaXAllen
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Yuu

**Road to Many Paths **

Echo: I am so sorry! My freaking computer was being a spaz, so I couldn't upload this sooner! Please forgive me!

Kanda: I can't forgive you

Echo: But you are so cute as a girl Yuu-chan~

Kanda: Don't call me that! You damn Neko Echo

Echo: You know imma Neko Echo!

Kanda: (mumble) why can't I insult this woman (mumble)

Echo: Anyways, on with the show! Allen, the disclaimer please?

Allen: Echo doesn't own D. Grayman, if she did me and Kanda would have gotten together, and there would be no Lenalee Lee.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting Yuu**

Allen Walker strode down a long, dark corridor. He was late for another captain's meeting. 'Damn Timcampy for making late . . . again,' Allen thought bitterly.

As he was thinking this, he suddenly ran into a brick wall. But, when that brick wall stood up, and brushed itself off, Allen realized that it was a person.

A strikingly beautiful woman was brushing the invisible dirt off her skirt, when she said, "Watch were you're walking, you stupid moyashi."

Allen's mouth dropped open. She was foreign, by her cute accent. 'Japanese I suppose.'

"I am very sorry ma'm. I usually don't run over gorgeous women."

"Yeah? And which host did you steal that line from? You stupid moyashi."

Allen stared up at the Asian woman. Nobody, outside his master, had insulted him this much in under a minute.

"I beg your pardon, madam, but I am running late. If you will excuse me," Allen said coldly.

Allen brushed past the insulted/insulting woman, and entered into the captain's meeting.

"Allen Walker, you're late again," a very angry Cross said.

"Sorry Master, Timcampy was eaten by Lenalee's cat . . . again." Allen explained.

"Anyways," Cross turned towards the other captains, " I introduce you all to the new captain, Miss Kanda, you may come in now."

'Great, another egotistical bastard,' Allen thought, when, much to his surprise, in walked the woman he ran into.

"YOU!" Allen stood up, and pointed at the woman.

"DON'T USE MY FIRST NAME, YOU STUPID MOPYASHI!"

* * *

Echo: Please review! I have three more chapters already written. If you want them, please reviem!


	2. Chapter 2: Not So Happy Memories

Echo: Sowy for the long wait, but here it is! ^^

Kanda:Che.

Allen: Echo does not own D. Gray-man. If she did, I suspect it would be a gay show.

Echo: Sh-shut up. Just because I like the Yullen pairing, doesn't mean I would change this wonderful, wonderful show!

* * *

Chapter Two: Not So Happy Memories

"Allen, Yuu, settle down!" Cross roared from his seat, "If you two don't shut the hell up, there will be hell to pay!" Cross glared at them both.

"Yeah? Well What the hell are yo~" Yuu was muffled by Allen's hand. "If you don't want to die a painfull death, I would shut up. Got it?" Allen whispered to her.

"Che," She just huffed and glared at the two 'idiots.'

"Allen, Yuu," (This is cross, okay)

"It's Kanda," Yuu yelled.

"Fine, you two will be sent on a mission to recover Road Camelot. Understood?"

Allen flinched. Road was his ex-girlfriend. She had been everything to him, until her fiance tore them apart. 'Dammit,' Allen bit his lip, 'Why the hell does the world hate me so much?'

"Road Camelot fled her husband's mansion, and has taken 1.5 million dollars with her. She was reported to be in London, England. It is your job as a police officer to bring them home, dismissed,'' Head chief Kumoi ordered.

Allen and Kanda stood, and swiftly exited the room. Kanda walked alongside Allen, which bothered him a little bit, but he didn't say anything.

"What was your connection with Road?" Kanda asked suddenly, pulling Allen from his thoughts.

Allen stopped walking. He stared at his feet, "Road was my childhood friend. Over the years, our friendship grew to love. We dated for a year in secret. Her family had arranged a marrige for her, with one of their buisness partner's son. I remember that day clearly. I had gone over to her house, to take her to a movie, and dinner. It was our one year anniversary." Allen stopped to take a deep breath to keep himself from crying," That was when her father found out. God Kanda, I loved her, and it hurt to see her leave. Tyki was a cruel bastard. He. . . he- he punched her Kanda, he punched her so many times, and I couldn't do anything."

"Allen,"Kanda put a hand on the young boy's back, "It'll be okay. I promise."

For the first time in a long time, Kanda's heart hurt looking at the boy infront of her.

* * *

Echo: Please Review?


End file.
